Wavering Strength (New Moon)
by Jessfairy88
Summary: A new year has started and for Angel it maybe one of the worst. How will Angel survive the year when her bonded mate leaves here. Will she let her depression take her over or will she find comfort in the arms of a certain wolf friend.
1. Bella's Birthday

**Angel P.O.V**

I looked in the mirror and adjusted my blouse before I left my closet. Today was Bella's birthday and Alice was throwing Bella a party an I promised I'd help. But that meant I could also spend more time with Emmett.

Funny enough not to long after we returned to school the principal called me to the office to tell me the good news. Even though I was a junior I had enough credits to not only be a senior but to graduate as well. I was excited that not only was I able to quit school a year early but I was able to graduate with Emmett.

The family had a small party as a celebration for the achievement. Grabbing my bag I walked downstairs and smiled at Aunt Cassie.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Alright tell Bella we said happy birthday."

"Okay."I went out to the car and made my way to the Cullen's house.

As I arrived I smiled as I saw Emmett and Jasper putting some finishing touches on the decorations. Stopping I parked the car an got out.

"hey Angel."

"Hi Jasper."

Emmett came up and wrapped his arms around me pulling me close giving me a deep kiss. "How are you my sweet?"

"I'm good."

As he continued to help Jasper I went inside and hugged Carlisle and Esme before turning to Alice. "Is there anything I can do you help you get set up."

"I'm good Angel everything is already set and Edward and Bella will be here very soon."

Moving to the couch I sat down waiting, once Emmett came in an sat beside me putting his arms around me. I moved to lay my head on his shoulder and sighed. Closing my eyes I let my mind wonder to when my uncles and Damien left for Ireland.

 _~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~_

 _I saw sitting at my desk in my room working on my scrap book when Damien walked in._

 _"May I come in?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _He walked in an sat beside me. "I wanted to let you know me, Donovan, and Keegan are going to Ireland for the Draakul's wedding."_

 _"Who is getting married?"_

 _"Kameron and his mate Marian. But what I wanted to say is that we will be there a while because we have some work to do but here..."_

 _He handed me and envelope and I frowned. "Why are you nervous?"_

 _"Open it."_

 _I had opened in an pulled out a plan ticket to Ireland. When I looked up he was biting his lip._

 _"I'm not going to make you go to Ireland but I hope that you may like to come and see were the family comes from. I would love for you to come one day."_

 _I smiled up at him. "Alright. I would actually like to learn more about the place where we come from."_

 _~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~_

"Happy Birthday Bella."

I looked up to see Bella and Edward was already there. Alice had a camera in her hand taking a picture. As Emmett moved over to Edward I moved to Bella giving her a hug.

"Hi Bella."

"Hey Angel you still enjoying being out of school."

"Yep."

"Presents!"

As Alice moved forward I moved to Emmett's side smiled as she opened the present from me and Emmett.

"Already installed it in your truck, finally a decent sound system in that piece of..."

"Hey don't hate the truck."

"This is from Carlisle and Esme."

Carlisle smiled. "Just a little something to brighten your day."

Esme leaned forward." Yes you've been looking a little pale lately."

I watched as Bella began to open the present. But there was something tingling in my heart as if something bad was about to happen.

"Ow paper cut."

I turned to see Edward push Bella back before throwing a charging Jasper back. When he went to move again I threw out my hand holding him against the wall. Jasper fought against my hold and for some reason it was a little difficult to hold him. "Grab him already I can't hold him."

Emmett and Carlisle grabbed him as Alice ran up to him. "Shh. Shh. Jasper it's okay it is just a little... blood."

I turned to see when Edward had pushed Bella away she had landed on the glass vases. Carlisle flitted to her and I ran and grabbed a rag before going back an handed it to Carlisle.

"Go on Angel I know you want to go check on everyone."

With a nod I walked out of the house to the backyard where everyone was. Seeing Jasper sitting with his head down my heart broke for him. Moving over I wrapped my arms around him as he stiffened. "Easy Jasper."

"I'm not safe Angel."

"An I have no scent you forget you've been around my blood before. I just wanted to make sure my brother was okay."

He wrapped his arms around me and help me tight. I could feel him shake a little. "Everything will be okay Jasper."

"Why must I be the weakest? Why must it be so difficult for me to control my thirst?"

"Jasper answer a question for me. When Bella first cut her finger what did you feel?"

"The burning intensified but I was able to control it till it hit again much... much stronger."

I looked at the others gathered around and knew Carlisle could also hear me. "Has it every crossed your mind that you were not feeling just your hunger?"

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"Jasper you are an empath you fell every emotion. Did you ever stop to think that maybe blood lust was an emotion. One only a vampire can have. If I am right you would been just find if it was just your thirst but you said it hit harder. You were feeling the hunger from everyone and with Bella being Edward's singer that is a lot more then anyone person can handle."

"I never thought of that."

Esme moved forward. 'See Jasper you are not the weakest but probably the strongest of us all. You survive with all out hungers on a daily bases."

Jasper leaned forward and gave me a quick hug before kissing my forehead. "Thank you little sister."

"Of course."

I moved away from Jasper to Emmett who just wrapped his arms around me and held on tight. Something was off with him and it scared me a little. "Emmett?"

"I'm fine just tense." I knew he was lying but I excepted his answer anyway. "Come on I'll take you on home."

"Emmett?" HE took my hand and lead me out to my car before taking my eyes and driving me himself. Okay something was defiantly wrong but for the life of me I couldn't figure out how to fix it.

He pulled up to the house and parked my car before opening my door pulling me into his arms again. "Emmett you are scaring me. What is wrong?"

"He could have hurt you Angel. You got in the way to help he could have really hurt you. I almost lost you once and I don't ever want to go through that again. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe." He back me up against my car pressing his body to mine before kissing me roughly.

Now get something straight in our relationship we have fooled around a bit but never did anything other then that. An on occasion he does get a little rough but it was never bad till now. Something about the f of the kiss scared me.

He pulled away and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight my Angel." With that he left.

I felt my heart break, something was terribly wrong. It almost sounded like he was saying goodbye to me. Running inside I ignored my Aunt and Uncle and ran to my room falling onto my bed barring my face in the pillows as the tears fell.

Why did it feel like he is going to be leaving me?

"Angel?"

I felt a hand in my hair and sat my aunt and uncle sitting on my bed. "What happened?"

I took a deep breathe and told them about everything that had happened to the worry eating away at my gut, even the force of his kiss.

"What am I going to do? What if that was his way of saying goodbye and he is leaving."

Uncle Matt sighed. "I dought he is leaving but when I get off work tomorrow we all will go over and have a talk with him okay."

"Alright."

Aunt Cassie kissed my forehead. "Get some rest." They left and I quickly changed before getting into bed with a pillow to my chest waiting for sleep to claim me.

 **Sorry this chapter seems a little rushed I have never really liked this part in the movies and the books and I was unsure of how to actually write it but I promise it will get better. You may even learn more about the clans.**

 **So hope you will continue to enjoy the story and as always**

 **HAPPY READINGS!**


	2. Heartache

**Angel P.O.V**

The next morning I sat at my desk worrying about the changed behavior of Emmett. I worried that something big was about to happen. Something that would change me. My phone ringing shifted my focus. Grabbing it I answered.

"Hello?"

 _"Angel it's Bella... Have you seen or talk to the Cullen's?"_

"No... Bella I think something is about to happen. Emmett wasn't himself last night."

 _"I know Edward was the same and now none of them are here today."_

"When you get off school come by here and we will go see what's going on."

 _"Okay."_

When I hung up I got up and got dressed an made my way downstairs intending to talk to my aunt and uncle but found them no where. _'hum where could they be?'_

Before I could so anything there was a pounding on the door. "What the heck."

Rushing to the door i yanked it opened to see a stunned Sam.

"Sam? Why are you trying to tear down my door?"

He sighed. "Are you leaving too?"

"Leaving what do you mean leaving" I stepped outside and closed the door.

Sam back up swallowing at the narrowed look I gave him. "I just thought you were leaving too."

I felt my heart breaking knowing what would happen. "Who is the leaving?"

"The Cullen's called the elders to let them know they were leaving and won't be back."

"What!" I felt myself shake.

"You didn't know?"

I finally hit me of Emmett's behavior last night. That was his goodbye.

With a growl I look off running toward the Cullen's house pushing myself as fast as I could go. I could hear Sam behind me but didn't care.

As I neared I saw them loading boxes into their cars. With the rage burning me up I channeled my telekinetic power into my hand forming a fist before stopping in front of Emmett and punching as hard as I could in the face.

Emmett flew back into a boulder as Sam grabbed my arm to pull me back.

"How could you? You are leaving? Did I mean nothing to you?"

Emmett got up looking at me with heartbreak in his eyes. "Angel..."

"No. I knew something was wrong last night but I said nothing. Why are you doing this?"

"We have to leave Angel, Carlisle is suppose to be older then he looks..."

"That is bullshit I know you Emmett I know when your lie to me." When he said nothing it only fueled my anger more. yanking my arm from Sam I stepped closer to Emmett. "Did anything mean anything to you? Hu?" I pushed him.

"Angel!"

I pushed him again. "Was everything fake?" Push. "Did you love me at all?"

Emmett took a deep breath turning away from me before muttering. "No I didn't love you."

Sam growled as I stepped closer turning Emmett around and throwing another telekinetic punch at his face cracking his cheek.

"You let me bond with you and you didn't love me? DO you have any idea what you have done?"

"I didn't ask you to bond with me."

I could feel my heart breaking in my chest and the darkness of the depression start to take root. I wasn't good enough for my mate. "You know what fine leave just stay gone." I looked at Edward. "Both of you. An I mean forever because neither one of you will come near me or Bella for he rest of eternity."

Edward glared. "What do you mean eternity. Bella will have grown old and died in about 100 years."

I smirked. "That is where you are wrong Eddie boy. If Bella is still adornment about becoming immortal then that is what she will become."

He stepped forward. "You can't do that."

"I can do whatever the hell I want. Remember you two bastard are leaving and will have no say. When she is ready I will take her to Damien to change because there is a change she will be Sekkari as well. You never know once she changes and I introduce her to the clans she will find her new mate."

When Edward growled and moved forward I threw my arm out sending both he and Emmett flying back more then 100 feet before turning to the rest of the family. I could see the sadness on their faces and knew that they were not really wanting to leave.

Moving over to Carlisle and Esme I hugged them sighing. "Don't always let Edward make the decisions or you family will end up being torn apart. But I will miss you two you have been the parents for me where mine couldn't."

Moving to Drew and Rosalie I gave her a small hug whispering. "I know you like it here and believe me Forks is a much more beautiful place with you here."

Rose surprised me by wrapping her arms around me and holding tight. "He didn't mean any of it. They think this is the only way to keep you and Bell safe."

"I know."

Drew pulled me into a big bear hug. "Don't let him to anything stupid Drew."

"You got it."

I moved to Alice hugging her tight. "Don't worry about me Alice keep everyone in good spirit."

Moving to Jasper I hugged him the tightest. "Do not blame yourself Jasper I do not."

He wrapped his arms around me his head on my shoulder. "This is my fault. "

"No it is not you are the strongest one out of all of them."

"No I am the weakest and I hate it."

I pulled back and cupped his face before pressing my, forehead against his in a way Damien taught me to communicate unheard.

 _'Jasper you are the strongest because you are an empath. You have to feel the hardest emotion there is for a vampire, bloodlust. How can you control yourself when you feel six other vampire's bloodlust plus your own. Not to mention one of those vampires Bella's blood sing for. You are strong.'_

As I pulled back I smiled in reassurance before looking at Emmett one more time holding back the tears before taking off running as far and as fast as I can from the pain that was sure to hit me.

 **Sam P.O.V**

I stood quite as Angel confronted her mate and say goodbye to the Cullen's Something about the situation seemed familiar. Reminding me of when I thought of leaving after hurting Emily. But that does not justify both bloodsuckers hurting Angel in Bella. Both young ones seemed like lovely ladies that would make anyone happy.

What did surprise me was when Angel said she would take Bella to be changed by Damien if that is what she wanted . I'd have to talk to her about that because that would make Bella a vampire and that was a little but of a tense situation there.

As Angel left I turned to the large bloodsucker. "You really don't know what you did, did you?"

He growled. "This is no business of yours."

"Actually it does. Angel had become family an unlike you I sat down and learned about the Sekkari bonding. So let me fill you in. Now she is bonded to you and you openly rejected her she will slip into a depression and depending on how strong she is then she will be somewhat normal."

"No she can find another and have a happy lift."

"Actually no she can not not really. Yes she could be with another but her heart will always be tied to you. She may make herself feel for the other and even care for them. But there will always be that divider between her and another that will keep them both from being happy. Thank god you didn't..."

"Ahhh." Emmett fell to his knees clinching his chest.

"Emmett!" Carlisle ran forward tugging on Emmett's shirt ripping it before freezing.

I moved closer and growled. There on the vampire's chest was a tattoo that matched Angel's which only meant one thing. "YOU COMPLETE THE RITUAL DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST TOOK FROM HER."

"What?"

"In completing the ritual you guaranteed you would be the only one for her. If you didn't she would have more of a chance to be content but you just took that from her." I turned around and started to walk away before looking over my shoulder. "I hope you like living with the knowledge that with your decision of completing the ritual you just took away her ability to have children."

 **Emmett P.O.V**

I stood in stunned silence as I watched the dog walk away taking in everything that just happened. How could I do this to her. I took away her ability to have children? That was the main reason I was leaving she deserved to have a real mate who could give her those things. But what was worse I could feel the heart ache and the pain pain in my chest.

Clinching my chest I took a deep breathe trying to make the pain go away but couldn't. Why must we leave? Why did I have to leave her? As if she could take me back after this.

"You know we must leave. We must keep her and Bella safe."

I felt the rage build before turning to glare at my brother. "Just because you can say goodbye to your mate does not make this easy for me. Because of your decision I just lost the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Edward sighed. "Emmett this must be done you know this and Uley just said those things to mke your upset. She'll love another and she can have a family."

Jasper growled. "Edward you openly lie about that? I listened and sensed no lie. He was only protecting her who he feels as sister. I felt the darkness start to take her heart."

Carlisle looked up. "We do not have to leave. We can stay and keep them safe."

Edward growled. "No we leave we are nothing but danger to them."

"Emmett?"

I didn't listen to Esme I could feel a strange sense of darkness taking my mind. Moving to the jeep I sat in the back and crossed my arms staring at the driver seat. I could hear Jasper talking to Carlisle.

"He is feeling the same as her his is retreating into himself as the depression is taking over."

I knew if I could cry I probably would. With my hand over the tattoo on my chest I thought about my Angel trying to remember everything from when I met her till yesterday.

 _ **Sorry if this chapter was a little wierd I had so many idea and had trouble getting them all out. But stay in tune and see if Angel will fall into the darkness and join Bella with the depression or will she right it.**_

 _ **See you next time and as always**_

 _ **HAPPY READINGS!**_


	3. For my health

**Angel P.O.V**

I don't know how long I wondered around the woods crying all I know was it was getting dark. With thoughts of Bella made their way into my head I turned and made my way there. But what I saw surprised me. There were many cars outside of her house. Many police and man stood around.

Moving forward I hugged myself as a shiver moved through my body. "Charlie?"

Many head moved to me and Uncle Matt rushed forward. "Angel! Where were you?"

I shook my head as he hugged me, Aunt Cassie seeing my face hugged me tight as I whispered. " He's gone."

Charlie moved forward pulling me into a tight hug. "Angel are you okay? We thought you went missing too."

"I'm fine charlie just... wait what do you mean missing too..." I looked around at everyone before looking at Billy, Jake, and Embry before looking back at Charlie. "Where is Bella?"

"We were hoping she was with you."

"No after... I mean I went for a walk in the wood."

Charlie looked at me. "After what? Does it has something to do with the Cullens."

When I nodded he hugged me close. "What happened?"

I knew he wouldn't drop it but I couldn't tell him everything. "Emmett dumped me." I felt the tears well up again as Charlie began to rock me.

Harry moved forward spreading out a map. "Here Charlie."

He let me go and a very warm arm circled my shoulders. Looking up I hiccuped as I saw Paul and Jared. Paul tightened his arm pulling me closer as I cuddled against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his taking his comfort as I listened to Charlie organize with the other men...

"Charlie."

I turned to see Sam walking up with Bella in his arms. Pulling from Paul I ran to Sam looking at Bella. "Bella?"

"He's gone."

I back away as I felt the knife hit me in the chest. Yes they were really gone. I had hoped that they would change their minds and decide to stay. Not that I would forgive Emmett. Following Charlie into the house I followed him upstairs as he laid Bella down.

"May I stay a bit Charlie?"

"Go head."

As he left I moved and laid on the bed beside her. "Bella."

She curled into a ball at my side. "He's gone Angel. They all are."

"I know Bella he left me too." I pulled her into my arms hugging her. But what hurt me more was when she moved away.

"Can I be alone please."

"Are you sure Bella? I may be the only person who can know what you are going through."

Bella curled more into herself. "Go and leave me alone."

I knew she was hurting but it still hurt that she threw me to the side. Leaving I went downstairs ignoring Charlie who called after me.

Once I was away from sight I ran as fast as I could to la push not stopping till got to Sam's house. Walking in I saw Emily messing in the kitchen.

"Angel?"

I could feel the tears coming along again. I took a deep breathe holding it back knowing I needed the one friend who will help me. "Paul?"

She moved forward and gave me a quick hug. "He is in bed."

Moving away I made my way down the hall to the guest room and opened the door. Closing it behind me I pulled off my jacket and took off my pants leaving only my shorts and a shirt before climbing into bed beside Paul needing to feel someone close.

 **Paul P.O.V**

I laid in bed for what felt like and hour thinking about Angel. She was so sweet and big hearted and I was furious that the leeches hurt her. Sam explained the bonding of the Sekkari and how it will be hard on her. I just wish there was something I could do.

I have kept my thoughts on her guarded from everyone. I liked her since I first meet her when she wanted to rescue me but I ended up rescuing her. I have keep my feelings to myself and just been a friend to her when she needed me. I hate that she wasn't my imprint I could have made her happy. I remember how cold she felt tonight at the Swan's a sigh I laid on my back and let myself slip closer to sleep.

I probably wasn't out for about an hour before I heard the door opened. It was probably Emily grabbing something. But when I heard the person move closer I was curious. But what surprised me was the cold body that laid down beside me jolting me awake.

"Angel?"

She looked up at me with big wet eyes. "Please Paul I just need someone to hold me."

Pulling her close I moved the covers to cover her as well before settling her against my chest. I shuddered as her closer fingers made contact with my skin. "Jesus Angel your freezing."

She even pushed her toes against my legs warming them up. "I'm sorry to disturb you Paul but you are one of the only good friends I have left."

"What about Bella?"

"She pretty much told me to get out. She doesn't realize that she wasn't the only one to get hurt."

I could see her fighting the emotions."Go ahead and cry as much as you need and know that I will be here holding you the whole time." She didn't answer but cuddled closer and let the tears fall soaking my chest. I wrapped both arms around her pulling her closer.

It felt like she cried for hours before falling asleep against my chest. I pulled her closer closing my eyes and let myself fall asleep. The feel of her beside me giving me some comfort while we both caught up on our much needed rest.

When I woke up she was gone and the bed was cold. _How long has she been gone?_ Getting up I pulled on a fresh pair of shorts and my tank before walking into the kitchen. As always Emily was cooking up a storm keeping us hungry wolves feed. Sam sat at the table eating Jared must have been out.

"Oh good Paul you are awake. I am sure you are hungry."

As I sat down Emily put a big plate in front of me, "Thanks Em." I looked around again before asking. "Do you know when Angel left?"

Sam looked at Emily before looking back at me. "She left over two hours ago."

"Really. I thought she would be sticking around a little." I saw the look on Sam's face. "What am I missing?"

"She's gone Paul."

"Gone."

Emily walked forward handing me a letter. "She left this for you."

I opened the note sighing at what I read.

 _Paul,_

 _I am sorry I will be gone when you wake up but I just want to thank you for being there for me when I needed someone to lean on. Last night I needed someone to hold me and could only think of you. I thank you for calming me last night._

 _I have to leave for a bit in order to help myself. My father has offered for me to come stay with him and family in Ireland and that is where I will go. I will not be gone forever I promise. You and the others in La Push are close friends as well as Bella. I will return as soon as I can._

 _thank you again_

 _Angel._

"Gone to Ireland!" I felt myself start to shake. "Those bloodsuckers has run her off to Ireland to escape the memory?"

Sam stood and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Paul calm down now."

I took a deep breathe. "Why would she go. Isn't think bonding the same as imprinting. Just because he doesn't want her does not mean another may not."

Sam sighed. "Paul a bonding with the Sekkari is not the same as imprinting. It is similar in the aspect they know when they look at them but the feelings are different. They bond with their soul mate. The one that is meant for a Sekkari is rejected they will go through a depression of sorts. But I remember them telling me that is the person is strong they can overcome it."

"Angel is strong."

"That she is. I think she went there for the simple fact she needed to get away to work on that strength."

With a sigh I sat the paper down and took a bite of breakfast. Sam was right. If she needed to gather her strength then being away from Forks may help her. An learning more about what she is could benefit her as well. But I will miss her. Maybe when she got back she will have the strength enough to possibly see others were better for her. Maybe consider if I was okay for her.


	4. Hello Ireland

**Angel P.O.V**

The sun peeking through the window woke me up. With a sigh I opened my eyes seeing a naked chest in front of my face. Where was I? Easing up I saw Paul sound asleep snoring softly. The events of the previous day coming back to me. The Cullen's leaving. Him leaving me. Bella wanting nothing to do with me even though I am probably the only one who knows what she is going through. Needing someone to hold me and coming her to Paul who held me and comforted me.

I could feel the heaviness started to take over and I remember that a Sekkari will go into a depression after they lost their mate. I remember Damien giving me the tickets to Ireland. Maybe getting away from Fork's can help me.

Getting slowly out of bed I quickly pulled my pants and jacket back on before making my way into the kitchen seeing both Emily and Sam.

"Morning Angel. How are you doing today?"

"Not good. In fact that was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"

"I'm leaving... No forever. But Damien gave me a ticket to Ireland and I think getting out of Forks will help with me getting back some focus for me."

Sam walked over and gave me a hug. "If that is what you need then remember you have us here for when you get back."

"Alright."

Emily came up and hugged me before sighing. " What about Paul? He will wonder where you went."

Biting my lip I grabbed some paper and wrote a quick note before handing it to Emily. "Give this to him."

"Alright."

Turning away I ran fast back to my house streaking inside and upstairs grabbing a couple of suitcases.

"Angel?"

I looked up at Uncle Matt and Aunt Cassie. "Where are you going?"

I sighed. "I'm going to Ireland for a little bit to try and get my barring's. But I will be back. I will not let him run me from my home."

Uncle Matt came forward hugging me before giving me a small wallet. "Then take this. There is money in there as well as a couple of credit cards. Use them when you need them."

"Alright."

Aunt Cassie walked up and hugged me before giving a sad smile. "Let me help you pack." She grabbed a bag and started to help me pack. With in the hour she helped me load my bags into the SUV as well as my computer empty scrap book and camera.

Aunt Cassie sat in the back holding me ad Uncle Matt drove toward the Port Angeles Air Port. When we got there I was surprised that he pulled to the side.

"Uncle Matt I need to go through check in."

He smiled as he parked by a large hanger getting out an d grabbing my bag. "I wasn't going to let you spend hours and hours aboard a flight that would make two and three stops."

"What do you mean?"

He and Aunt Cassie took grabbed some of my stuff and walked me into the hanger before stopping.

"I think that the Wyatt-Grady jets could be used for this."

I turned to see the jet in the hanger. My mouth dropped at the sight of my uncle there waiting standing beside the jet with a smirk.

"I'm flying in that?"

"Yep."

Keegan come forward wrapping his arms around me hugging me tight. "I am sorry for what you are going through."

"I'll be fine. Remember I am strong I just need to get away to remind myself of that."

He pulled back ." Come on it will be a 9 hour flight so lets get going."

I hugged Aunt Cassie and Uncle Matt tightly as Keegan loaded my things. Moving to the jet with a deep breathe I stepped inside.

Moving to one of the couches I sat down at Keegan knocked on the door.

"Jackson take us out."

"Yes sir."

He sat down across from me as I turned and looked out the window waving at my aunt and uncle as the jet took off down the runway. Sitting back down I pulled up my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around my legs.

"Your strong Angel you'll get through this."

I looked up the tear flowing down my cheek. "How do you know? My chest hurts."

Keegan moved over and wrapped his arms around me hugging me close. "I know you'll survive. There is something I should tell you. You are not the first this has happened to. My great-aunt she too bonded with someone who left her. If was worse for her because the one who she bonded with had completed the ritual so they were bonded completely. After he left she took her time to gather her strength and was even able to have a relationship with another. Though they were not able to have children they did adopt many Sekkari orphans and they lives full lives."

"Where is she then? I am sure she is still around."

"No she isn't. The man she was with was a were cat shapeshifter and since he didn't lives as long she decided to keep the life span to be with him."

"So she was happy."

"Yes. Though apart of you will always love your bonded mate you can be happy, even content with someone else."

I sighed. "Thank you Kee."

He smiled and moved settling me down when he noticed my eyes getting heavy. "Get some rest." He watched as I slowly fell asleep.

 ** **~Hours Later~****

A shake woke me up and I looked around noticing the darker room. "Are we there?"

"We are landing down. It is early morning and Damian and Donovan are meeting us at the landing strip."

"Okay."

When we landed I took a deep breath before following Keegan off the jet. Upon seeing Damien I felt a strange feeling come over me making me feel like a little girl needing her father. Dropping my bag I ran to Damien who wrapped me in his arms hugging me close.

"Doesn't mean we are back to normal..."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

An as if I was a child he picked me up holding me as we made out way to the vehicles. "We'll get you to the house and you can rest there then we can get you settled in.

Feeling the heaviness in my chest again closed my eyes and let myself fall into a fitful sleep yet again. Hoping that when I woke up that I would have the strength of will to start putting myself back together again.

 ** _ **I hope you are still enjoying the story. New Moon was never one of the favorite to watch or read. lol but we will make it interesting.**_**

 ** _ **Now my next few chapters will be time jumps till Angel returns to Forks. An in those jumps we'll look in on Emmett once in a while. Not to mention see if a relationship can blossom between Angel and a certain Wolf.**_**

 ** _ **But until next time HAPPY READINGS!**_**


	5. How is she?

**Carlisle P.O.V**

 **~ Three Months Later~**

I looked up from my paperwork to see Esme walk in with another vase of flowers. The smile still has not returned to her face. Neither did it come to any of us. I know I missed the two daughters I was forced to leave. Bella and Angel. How my mind wondered to them all the time. I wanted so bad to just smack Edward in the head an take the whole family back to Forks.

Getting up I walked to the window and looked out into the wood behind the home we were currently staying in. I could see Drew holding Rosalie who seems to be almost dry sobbing. Though she was always a little stand offish to Bella she missed both Bella and Angel.

Edward was who knows where he kept blocking Alice's vision and Emmett. Oh my son Emmett he hardly come out of his room to hunt. We have to drag him away to hunt. He usually just sat in the corner of his room looking at nothing his mind gone.

I moved down the hall opening his door looking in to see he wasn't there. Could he be better? Could he be out hunting. I heard the water in the bathroom and moved to see he was sitting on the floor of his shower fully dressed wet. I worried about his health. His manner was similar to someone being depressed. My main worry is that this could lead to something much worse. There are some humans in this state of depression would take their own lives. Now one of our kind can't do that but that wouldn't stop them from going to the Volturi an get themselves removed from exsistance.

Moving forward I touched Emmett's shoulder. "Emmett come on son you must get out of this house."

He tightened his fists. "'I miss her Carlisle. Why did I let Edward convince me that leaving was a good idea... I miss her every moment. My chest hurts just thinking about her. If it were still beating I am sure it would be dead once again. Carlisle what can I do?"

"I don't know son. But first you must get changed into clean clothes and go hunt. Take Drew with you go feed an get some of your strength back we will figure something out."

As he left I moved down to the livingroom where the rest of my family were Alice was frowning. "At this rate Carlisle I don't see him changing back at anytime. Until she comes back into his life he will forever be this shell of himself."

Rosalie growled. "This is all Edward's fault! If he wasn't so stubborn then both he and Emmett would still be happy."

Jasper looked shocked. "You never liked Bella, an were only okay with Angel. Why the change?"

"Though I may not like them much they did make my brothers happy."

I looked at Esme then the others. "I think I need to break Edward's rule." I sat lacing my fingers under my chin. "I worry that Angel may be in the same shape as Emmett."

Alice smirked. "I have her number we can try to call her."

Taking the phone from Alice I sighed as everyone gathered around as I called the number putting the phone on speaker. It rang four times before someone answered.

 _"Hello."_

I frown at the phone at the male's voice. "Hello who is this?"

I could hear the sneer in the voice. _"Carlisle Cullen! You have some nerve calling my daughter after what your boy did to her."_

I sighed. "Damien I am sorry about what happened but Emmett and Edward are young and hard-headed. They thought leaving Bella and Angel that they would be safe from our world."

 _"Then apparently they are dumb enough to forget that Tanner was still out there and he will not stop till Angel is dead or his."_

"Damien we didn't want to leave. How is Angel?"

 _"How do you think? She is terrible. The first month she was here she did not want to eat all she did was lay in bed and cry and sleep. We had to call Maisy's brother who is a doctor to help her. We had to give her a IV and practically force feed her. She lost so much weight I thought at one point we would lose her. We were able to get her to finally come out and start to be a little better."_

I frowned at the thought about her in such a condition. As a doctor I knew what that could do to her. "An now?"

 _"Thanks to Maisy and her daughters they were able to get Angel to gain her weight back."_

I knew that she and Emmett both was missing each other. "Emmett is similar. He won't hunt we have to make him hunt. He just sits in his room in the corner though I have found him many times sitting in the shower staring off into space."

There was a pause on the other end before Damien growled. _"That idiot performed the ritual?"_ I was unsure of what to say but Damien continued. _"No wonder they are both bad. If he didn't do that they both would not be in such a state. There would been a better change of them surviving away from each other."_

"He misses her Damien and he wishes he never listened when Edward thought it was a good idea. He is regretting his decision."

 _"Well she is finally starting to get some normality back. Though she still doesn't want to smile like she used to."_

Before I could answer the door opened and Emmett and Drew walked in. I worried what would happen when he realized what we were doing.

 _"Carlisle you still there?"_

"Yeah." I saw Emmett stair at the phone as if he saw a ghost.

 _"For the health of them both we need to do something."_

Before I could answer Emmett spoke up. "What is wrong with Angel?"

There was silence before Damien answered. _"Emmett Cullen. What do you think is wrong with her. We warned you how things would be. We were going to tell you more but you did not listen. We at least have gotten her to a point where she will get through better."_

"So she is better now."

 _"As good as she can be with her mate rejecting her and tossing her to the side"_

Before anyone could say anything we could heard a voice of someone wonderful on the other line.

 _"Daddy we're back."_

I was wondering when she started to call Damien dad again and 'daddy' sounded like she was a little girl again. We stayed quite in order to listen in as much as we can. I could see Emmett had fallen to his knees his eyes on the floor his hand on his chest. Was this hurting him more hearing her voice.

 _"Did you and the others have fun exploring?"_

We heard her sigh before she answered. _"Yes it was interesting seeing the Loch. We didn't get rained out of the camping trip at least."_

 _"I hope the guys didn't let you get cold."_

 _"Nope they made sure we stayed warm. Pen, Em and Luna kept me warm. Those girls made sure we had fun."_

 _"That is good now go let Davina and Gavina get you ready for the clan merger."_

 _"Okay daddy see you in a bit."_

I guess when Angel left the room Damien turned back to the phone. _"If you want to be with Angel again Emmett you are going to have to earn it."_

With that Damien hung up. I looked to Emmett who had his eyes closed and took a deep breathe.

"What do I do Carlisle?"

I sighed. "I don't know Emmett this is something you have to figure out. This is a time you will have to trust your own judgement."

Alice spoke up. "He can try and win her back we will be back in Forks in about three to four months. Angel will be back from Ireland then."

Emmett smiled sadly. "Hopefully by then I can figure out something to say to her. Right now I have no clue what to tell her."

"Alright well lets stay ready because if Allice says we are going back then we are eventually going back."

 _ **Sorry if this chapter is a little everywhere but things will get back to normal in the next chapter when Angel comes back to Forks and back to the madness.**_

 _ **Hope you are still enjoying the story an as always HAPPY READINGS!**_


	6. Farewell Ireland

**Angel P.O.V**

I just got back to my room dropping my bags on the couch. I had been shopping in the small village getting a few things for my aunt and uncle, not to mention for Bella, Charlie and my friends in La Push. I knew it was getting time to head back. I wasn't back to 100% but I was enough I knew I was strong enough to survive this. If Emmett didn't want me then I will not waste my time wanting him. An as Keegan said I may yet find someone to be happy with later.

I caught myself smiling thinking about the phone call yesterday.

 _ **flashback~**_

 _I was laid out on the bed in my room at the Draakul manor reading a book when my phone rang. It was starting to get dark so I was curious as to who was calling. So I answered my phone without looking at the ID._

 _"Hello."_

 _"Angel."_

 _I couldn't help the large grin that hit my face. "Paul!"_

 _He chuckled. "How are you and how is Ireland?"_

 _"I am better and I miss my friends back in the states. As for Ireland it is nice but I enough Washington better."_

 _"Well come back home. The guys miss you as does Emily."_

 _"Don't worry I plan on coming home soon. I promise when I come I'll bring gifts from Ireland."_

 _Me and Paul had talked for about an hour before handing up._

 _ **~~~~~~~~~ flashback~~~~~~**_

I gathered everything together that I would be going back to Washington. I had a two gifts for the wolf pack. One was nice the other was a joke. As I finished packing the last box of stuff my phone rang again.

"Hello."

 _"Angel!"_

"Bella are you okay."

 _"Angel I miss you."_

"I miss you too how is things?"

She took a deep breathe. _"Angel there is a problem."_

"What?"

 _"Laurent and Victoria are back. Victoria wants revenge on James she wants to kill me."_

I growled. "I'm on the first flight back to Forks."

"Angel there is something else going on."

"What?"

"Do you know anything about giant wolves in and around Forks."

I bit my lip knowing who she was talking about. "I heard rumors why?"

"They saved me. I went to the meadow and Laurent was there. He was still red eyed and he wanted to kill me but the wolves came and attacked him."

"I promise I'll be there within a day or two however quick I can get there."

"Okay. I'll feel better when you get here. I missed you so much Angel and I am so sorry I didn't take into account you were hurting to."

"That is fine Bella I'll be there soon."

"Alright." I hung up and quickly started packing. It took me about two hours before everythig was ready to go. Going back downstairs I found dad standing with Keegan and my other uncle Ryder.

"Ryder!" I ran up hugging him as he chuckled.

"Hello sweetie how are you?"

"I am okay. What are you doing here?"

"Escorting you back to Forks."

"How?"

"Your dad heard your call with Bella and told me. I agree you should head back and be with Bella. Once she was out of her zombie depression she came looking for you, hurt when she found out you left."

"Well I am going back now and hopefully I can help her."

Damien walked forward hugging me before stepping back. "I will remain here but let me know if you need anything."

"Yes dad."

Just then Pen, Em, and Luna ran forward hugging me tight. I know I will miss these three. OUt of everyone I have meet even my aunts I was closet to them. Because were Kenzie and Kayla liked makeup and fashion Em,Pen and Luna were more like me. The were okay with fashion but they were better at video games and camping.

Pen smiled. "We will miss you."

"Well come to Forks soon. I'll introduce you to my friends on the reservation. They are wolf shifters and very nice guys."

Em smiled. "I promise we will come and visit within the next two months."

"Okay."

I followed Keegan and Damien back up to my guest room I grabbed my suitcase and they grabbed the boxes of gifts.

"Did you get enough gifts Angel?"

"Hey they'll like them." I followed them downstairs where Torrian had a SUV waiting. SItting my back inside I turned to Maisy."Thank you for letting me stay ."'

She hugged her with a smile that reminded me of Esme. "Call me Aunt Maisy and it was no trouble you are family."

I waved bye to everyone as I climbed into the SUV. "Will we be on a normal plane or private."

Damien laughed "Just say you are spoiled and want the private jet."

"I'll admit I like the private jet."

"Well the one you came in on is off doing something else so Creighton and Maisy offered theirs."

"How many planes do the Sekkari own?"

"Total out of the 7 major clans we own five. Some piloted by their own kin all different sizes for different uses but we mainly all uses each others."

"Interesting. I learning a lot with my time her but it appears that I still need to learn more."

Damien smiled. "That you do and I will be here to help you whenever you need it."

I smiled and looked out the window watching the beautiful green hills go bye. I will miss Ireland. There was something about the land that was rejuvenating. I felt close to the earth here more then anything.

As we entered the private air strip my mouth dropped. "This their private jet?"

"Yep. Remember they have a big family."

"Holy mother of all green earth."

Ryder laughed "What was that?"

"Hey I am trying not to curse okay."

I jumped out of the SUV as soon as we stopped grabbing my bag eager to see what the jet... heck private plan looks like. Running up the stairs I went inside and gasped at the sheer size. Well I have to hand it to the Draakul's they knew how to live it up.

Sitting my bag to the side I plopped down on the couch and smiled as Ryder and Damien brought in my boxes sitting them in a roped off area for my luggage. Damien walked over and kissed my forehead.

"Get you some sleep while on the flight. Call an let me know when you make it back to Forks."

I yawned. "Okay dad."

As I started to slip asleep I felt a warmth of a nice blanket being put over me. I heard Ryder chucked.

"Sweet dreams little Angel."

With a sigh I let myself slip asleep thinking one thing. ' _I will miss Ireland. Goodbye beautiful Ireland.'_

 _ **I hope you are still enjoying the story and as always**_

 _ **HAPPY READINGS!**_


	7. Hello Forks!

**Angel P.O.V**

I was excited as the plan landed. I missed my friends and Bella and everyone else in Forks. Ireland was nice but there was no where like home. As the plane landed I jumped up grabbing my bag and running off the plane and into the arms of Aunt Cassie.

"I have miss you Aunt Cassie."

"Oh my sweet Angel you have been missed."

As she backed up Uncle Matt pulled me into a tight hug." MY little Angel I am glad you are home."

Rider came out tossing a bag to Matt when he stepped away. "Lets get the Angel back into her haven."

We pulled into the SUV and headed toward home. "Do you know where Bella is?"

Aunt Cassie frowned. "She's probably over at Sam and Emily's."

"Why would she be there?"

Uncle Matt groaned. "Lets just say she is quite and inquisitive young lady. She figured out what they were."

"So Bella has been very busy."

As we neared home I knew I wanted to head to La Push first. "Uncle Matt stop the car." Once he did I handed my bad to Rider. "I'm gonna run to La Push."

Aunt Cassie smiled. "Okay but be home for dinner we are having Charlie over."

"Alright Aunt Cassie." Jumping out of the SUV I took off running toward the home of my close friends.

Getting closer I heard talking and jumping up into the trees I moved from tree to tree getting closer to the house. Leaning against the tree I smiled for the first real time in a while. There standing outside around a fire pit was Sam, Emily, Jared,Paul and Bella. But what did surprise me was there was also Embry and Jacob.

I knew right away by their appearance they were now wolves. I moved closer thinking about scaring the new wolves. Thinking back to Sam's teaching I readied myself to change into a wolf feeling weird being I haven't changed in a while.

Leaping from the tree I shifted mid-air landing behind Embry and Jacob nudging them with my head. As they turned they jumped back.

"What the heck.?"

"Shit!"

Bella got up and quickly walked over to me. "Angel!"

Shifting back quickly I wrapped my arms around her hugging her tight. "How are you sister?"

I felt her sniff against my shirt. I laid my head on her shoulder. She tightened her arms for a moment before backing away.

"Welcome back Angel."

"Glad to be back."

As she stepped away Sam, Emily, and Jared came forward hugging her tight.

"Angel."

I turned and saw Paul a smile forming on my lips. Running forward I jumped into his arms missing his warm embrace as his arms wrapped around me.

"Hey Paulie."

"Hiya Angel how are you?"

I pulled back smiling. "Better."

HE pulled me over to the fire and we all sat down as Jake and Embry continued to stair at me. " SO you guys joined the pack hu."

Bella looked at me quickly. "You knew about the pack?"

I smiled over to Bella. "Well you saw me turn into a wolf."

"But that is apart of you I didn't realize at the time that all the legends were true."

Jake looked up. "How are you a wolf you are not Quileute."

I took the cup of hot chocolate from Emily smiling. "Because I am not human myself.I am Sekkari they are a race of supernatural beings with different abilities. Myself my normal ability is telekinesis I can move things with my mind. But being my mother was murdered I received her powers as well and I am still trying to figure that out."

Embry smiled. "Really what can you move."

Paul looked over at me with a wink before nodding toward Jake and Embry. Smiling i lifted my hands toward the two boys making them to lift off the ground with a yelp. Bella began giggling as the boys were complaining about being high up. I lifted them a good 10 feet off the ground before Sam looked over to me laughing.

"Alright Angel put them down."

I sat them back down finally laughing, "Don't underestimate me boys."

We sat talking another hour before Bella gave me hug telling me Jake was taking her back home.

"Okay well I'll see you later Aunt Cassie said you and Charlie was coming over for dinner."

"See you later Angel."

As she left with Jake I raised a brow looking at the others. "Did I miss something?"

Embry laughed. "Jacob has a thing for Bella. He thinks that he can get her to fall in love with him."

"He does know what that won't happen. She can never really love him the way he wants. This can only cause them both a lot of heartache."

Jared looked over at me. "What about you. Is the big leech still a problem with you?"

At the mention of Emmett the ache in my chest that I have worked so hard to ignore came back. Reaching up I rubbed my chest as I heard Paul growl tossing a branch at him as Sam scowled at him. Taking a deep breathe I looked up seeing the sadness in Jared's eyes touched me. These people have became another family to me and to see they care dearly for me was nice.

"He is nothing but the past."

"I am sorry.."

"That is okay Jared I know you guys are just worried." With a sigh I got up. "An on that note I better get back Aunt Cassie said I better be back in time for dinner being Charlie an Bella are coming."

Paul stood as well putting his jacket around her shoulders. "It's getting dark let me drive you home."

"Thanks Paul." Moving over I hugged Emily promising to be back tomorrow before hugging Sam and Jared. Paul lead me over to a truck helping me inside before getting behind the wheel.

The first few minutes into the right was silent before Paul looked over. "How was Ireland?"

I couldn't help the laugh. I could tell he was trying to avoid the obvious thing, though Jared had no problem voicing his opinion. "It was very nice. Beautiful and green."

"What about your father and that family you had trouble with?"

"Everything is fine , better in fact. Mom pulled dad into the void and fixed him. I didn't know that when he was turned into a vampire and left us he lost his humanity an she was able to get it back. He is acting like I remember him. As for the Draakul things at good. Kameron ended up finding his mate a week after returning, they are now married."

He smiled over at me before turning on the heater when he saw me shiver. "Cold?"

"A little."

He lifted his arm. "I can warm you up."

I could help the laugh as I scooted over and settled against his side. " I never did get to thank you for being there for me that night months ago."

"Hey I told you I'd be there for you and I will." He was quite a moment before asking. "So make any new friends over there?"

"Yes actually I became very close to the Lantean clan. They were wonderful to be around. I became very close to their children especially the girl."

"What were their names?"

"The oldest is Penelope though she liked to be called Pen or Penny, she was a nymph. Her power is that of nature."

"Almost like mother nature."

"Similar. There there was her twin Emberly she was a panther shape shifter and loved camping, then there was Luna her ability was interesting."

"What?"

"She could make anything and everything fall asleep. I watched her put my dad to sleep."

"Interesting because vampire don't sleep. An the others?"

"There is the 2nd set of twins Xavier and Xander. Xavier could teleport short distances and Xander could heal others. The there is Luna's twin Blaze. He shared the same power as me as well as Levitation."

"They should like interesting friends."

"Yes they are." As we pulled into the driveway at the house Aunt Cassie walked out to the truck opening the door.

"About time you got here, the others will be here soon so go get washed up and changed." As I went toward the door I heard Aunt Cassie asked Paul. " Paul as a thank you for helping Angel come on in and have dinner with us."

"Mrs. Wyatt are you..."

"Come on Rider will have something you can wear now get your but inside young man."

I had to chuckle as I heard the fear in Paul's voice. "Yes ma'am." Turning I walked inside.


	8. Dinner

**Angel P.O.V**

I just gotten out of the shower dressing my my pajama bottoms and my Jurassic Park t-shirt. Moving to my desk I sat my laptop down and putting the rest of my stuff out. Going to the one of many boxes that Rider and Uncle Matt has placed down for me. Taking out a few things I sat them on my desk.

"You have quite a set up here."

I jumped spinning around see a familiar face leaning against my door frame.

"Paul!"

"Hey Angel."

I couldn't help it my eyes looked him up and down. Being about the same build as Rider his clothes fit Paul good. An the clothes he had picked out hugged his body showing off his muscles. I had to admit he looked really good.

Turning away I moved to sit on my bed. What was I thinking? It wasn't to long ago I was hurting for a certain vampire an now I was starting to find a good friend attractive. Well Uncle Keegan did say that is was possible for a bonded Sekkari to come to care for another.

Paul came over and sat beside me. "Are you sure your okay?"

I couldn't help it. I felt touched he was so concerned. Leaning over I laid my head on his shoulder. "Yeah I'm getting better." I couldn't help the giggle that escaped. "Especially when I have friends like you guys to be there for me."

Paul chuckled nudged me with his arm. "An we will always be there for you."

I froze as I felt his lips graze my forehead. "Never doubt that."

I looked up an saw his face was very close. I bit my lip wondering what he was thinking. I didn't notice how his eyes looked down at my lips. Paul leaned in a little and I was frozen. Was he about to kiss me? Really? This was crazy.

"Angel! Paul! Lets eat."

Me and Paul jumped apart as Aunt Cassie's voice rung through the room. "We'll be right down."

Blushing I got up and grabbed his hand. "Come on I am starving and I am sure your hungry to."

I heard him whisper. "Yeah."

Coming into the dining room I smiled at my family.

"Welcome back Angel."

I walked over hugging Charlie. "Hiya Chief Swan long time no see."

"You have fun in Ireland?"

"Yep I brought back things for everyone. I got you a medevil type clamor."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "They let you through the airport with a sword."

Rider laughed before handing Charlie a beer. "Private Jet. But it is just through customs first."

"I'm handing out all the gifts tomorrow." I smirked toward Paul. "Plus a little payback for the teasing from you guys."

He froze. "What? What did we do?"

I looked to Bella with a wink. "Don't worry you'll see tomorrow." I moved over to her cupping my hand to her ear and whispering. "I got all the guys kilts."

She started giggling trying to hide it before full on laughing. "I'll remember to bring the camera."

Aunt Cassie entered sitting the last of the food on the table gesturing for us to take a seat. Sitting down Bella sitting to my left and Paul to my right.

 **~~~~~Time skip~~~~~**

As the dinner was coming to an end I was leaning back in my chair listening to the conversations going around. Rider who decided to stay in Forks offered to help out Uncle Matt and Charlie if they ever needed help.

As everyone got up to leave I moved and hugged both Bella and her dad wishing them a good night. Turning back to Paul I sighed.

"Do you have to go as well?"

He smirked. "I could stay a little longer if you want."

"We could watch a movie. I missed my friends here."

Leading him back upstairs I sat on the couch as he joined me looking through my netflix.

"Every seen Sharknado?"

He frowned. "No. Any good?"

I couldn't help the chuckle. "It can be. But it can be so stupid it is funny."

He leaned back pulling me with him. "Let it rip."

Starting the movie I leaned back against his side and the movie started. Even after the months it has been since Emmett left I could still feel the ache in my chest. But for some reason being around Paul make it go away. Could I like Paul. Was what my uncle said coming true?

Uncle Keegan had said that we had a great aunt who mate rejected her but she was still able to find happiness with another. Could I?

As I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder pulling me closer as the movie went on I realized one thing. I did like Paul a little more then a friend or even a best friend. But was I brave enough to open my heart again. I saw what was going on with Bella. How she was better around Jake was I the same? As the movie neared the end I promised myself one thing. I will lets things be what they were. If by some miracle Paul helps me open my heart again then I will let him in. If not, well then at least I'll know.

I could feel my eyes dropping a bit from the day and the jet leg.

"Come on Angel into bed with you."

If I was awake I would laugh at Paul as he tried to get me up. "No I'll sleep here to tired to move."

I could hear him chuckle as his arms slid under me lifting me with ease as I let sleep take me into its wonderful abyss.

 **Paul P.O.V**

I couldn't stop the smile as I saw Angel promptly fell asleep as I picked her up. She looked good after these few months. She has a bit of a tan on her skin and her eyes were once again bright. I did not like how it looked like she had lost some weight.

Moving over toward the bed I leaned her against my shoulder as I reached down and turned down the covers. Sitting her down I took care in covering her up pulling her hair away from her neck letting it lay out on the pillow. She looked so peaceful and beautiful as she slept. Like sleeping beauty waiting for the prince to wake her. But will she except me as her prince.

I don't know what made me almost kiss her earlier but one thing I did know. She didn't pull away, if anything she acted like she excepted my offer. Even during the movie when I pulled her closer and did not complain. No she snuggled closer to me.

Leaning down I gently kissed her forehead before turning off her lights and leaving the room. As I walked downstairs I was stopped.

"Lahote. In here now!"

' _What have I done?'_ Walking into the living room where Matt, Cassie and Rider stood waiting for them to speak.

"Where is Angel?"

"Asleep."

Matt walked forward his eyes changing as he looked me over. "I'm only going to tell you once. Stay away from Angel if you can't get those romantic ideas out of your head."

"I don't know what you mean." How did he know.

"I saw the way you were looking at her at dinner and how you would always brush against her side of her hand."

I crossed my arms. "So what if I am interested. It isn't like the big bloodsucker is still her staking his claim. He left her threw here to the side. I have been there for her."

RIder walked up arms crossed. "That is the problem. You have been there for her. Where that is all well and good you are setting her up to always need you. Now unlike Matt I would not forbid a relationship because you are right she deserves to have someone there for her. But you have forgotten one big piece of information."

That confused me. "What?"

Cassie walked up sighing. "You have not imprinted on her."

That made me freeze. They are right I have not imprinted on her. But do I really care. No. "It is fine I don't ever plan on imprinting."

"Paul I spoke to Sam and I know this is something you have no control over. If she was your imprint we would have no problem but think of it from our point of view. She was hurt by her mate and you stepped in being there for her through it all and now being there for her giving her hope she could love another. Then she does fall in love with you. Sure you two can be happy while you can but then you imprint on someone and the need to be with the pulls you away from her and she is yet again alone."

I got there point but I already care for her so much. Matt growled his bright eyes narrowing. "He doesn't care anything we say is flying through his head. He still plans on pursuing her if she excepts."

Cassie sighed. "Fine but be warned I am positive this will come to pass lets just hope it doesn't destroy Angel in the process."

With a nod I turned and left getting in the truck and heading back to Sam and Emily's


	9. Apart of the Pack

**Angel P.O.V**

The next morning the sun woke me up by shining right on my face, great I have slept in. Sitting up with a moan I looked around my room. The clock saying it was about 1 in the afternoon.

Getting out of bed I quickly showered before dressing.

Grabbing my backpack I stuffed the things for the girls inside before going over to the large boxes.

"Hey Rider!" I knew from the sound of the TV across the all he was still there.

"Yeah."

"Can you help me load all this into the car."

He approached the door. "Of course but this won't fit into your car." He smiled. "Luckily we have something better for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Grab a box and follow me."

Picking up a box I followed Rider downstairs and out to the garage. When he opened the door I smiled at what i saw.

"Rider that is very nice."

He chuckled as he put one of the boxes inside. "Get in I'll go grab the chest for you."

I jumped into the front seat buckling up watching as Rider came back out with the chest. Sitting in the back he came over to the door handing me the keys.

"There you go."

I had a sudden idea. "Rider why don't you come with me. You seem close to our ages and you are awesome to hang around with ."

He pondered for a moment before smirking and jumping into the passenger seat. "Lets go."

Laughing I started the car and made my way toward Sam and Emily's.

Pulling up at the familiar house I smiled when I saw the old truck parked there. Good Bella was here to. As I turned off the car I saw everyone coming outside. Jumping out I smiled.

"Hiya Boys."

Paul was the first one over to me hugging me tight before the others moved forward hugging me too.

"Who is this?"

I turned to see Jake looking up Rider as he moved forward. Before I could say anything Rider smiled and walked over to.

"Hey Bella." He hugged her.

"Hi Rider how are you."

"Good little Angel here kidnapped me and brought me here."

"Hey!" I pushed him. "I did not kidnap you you idiot." Looking at the others I laughed. "Everyone this idiot here is technically my uncle but seems more of an annoying brother."

Rifer growled. "I'll show you annoying." He jumped pulling me into a headlock before tickling my sides." Give up?"

"No."

He finally let me go as he smiled toward Sam. "Thank you for looking after my sisters."

Bella frowned. "Sister? I understand Angel but who is the other."

I laughed moving forward wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulder. "Why you of course sister." That had everyone laughing.

Emily gestered for everyone to head inside and we did following them and sitting down.

Sam looked over at Rider arms crossed. "So Rider what is you ability?"

He smiled. " I am a full shape-shifter."

"Really?"

Emily walked in sitting down in Sam's lap. "A full? Is there another?"

"Sometime there can be a partial shape-shifter which only means they can change into one or two animals my sister Cassie is an example. She can only turn into different types of birds . A full shape-shifter such as me and my brother Dax can change into any animal that we want. Though we prefer predator type animals such as Tigers, Lions, Bears, and wolves."

I bit my lip as Paul shifted beside me his arm going around my shoulder as he spoke with Rider. "An out of those animals do you have a favorite."

"I like Tigers but I would say my favorite is the wolf. Dax rather change into feline predators. I am more partial to the canine predators."

Sam chuckled. "Well maybe you can run with our pack sometime."

"That would be nice."

Embry jumped up. "Why don't we all head to the cliffs and have some fun. It is nice out today."

Emily smiled. "That is a good idea. Let me pack us some lunch."

 ** **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

Me, Bella and Emily sat on the blanket enjoying a nice glass of lemonade as all the guys played football.

Bella turned toward me sitting her chin on her hand. "So when do you plan on giving the guys their gifts from Ireland?"

"After we get back to the house."

Emily smirked. "You got the guys something from Ireland?"

"Well you too. But the guys have a funny gift and a nice one."

Emily leaned forward. "What?"

"Well the good one is I got them all swords, and the funny one... I got them all kilts."

Emily fell back laughing. "I can't wait to see that."

I went to tell her more when I heard the guys. "Rider!"

I looked up seeing Rider looking off to the side his mouth hung opened. Getting up I went to his side. "Rider?"

"Who is she?"

I followed his line of vision to see a woman off to the side glaring at Sam. What was that about?"I don't know."

"She is beautiful."

I looked up and seeing the look in his eyes sighed. Well if he had to find his mate La Push was a good place. "Come on lets get back."

"No I want to..."

"Rider you need to come back now. We need to get information then you can go talk to her."Grabbing his arm I pulled in over to the blanker and forced him down.

Looking over to Sam I sighed."Rider need some information."

"Such as."

"Such as the woman across the beach who is glaring at you. Who is she?"

Sam sighed looking at the ground. "Her name is Leah Clearwater."

"Why is she glaring at you?"

Emily spoke up. "I am her cousin and she hate both me and Sam."

"Why?"

Sam looked up his eyes sad. "Because before I turned into wolf I was with Leah I was even thinking about asking her to marry me. But when I turned and the elders advised me to cut things off it started to get bad because I would ignore her. Then when Emily came to visit I tried to stay away but when I saw Emily it happened."

"You imprinted."

"Yes. Emily even fought against it at first but in the end we ended up giving in an Leah hates us for that."

Rider looked up. "Well I am glad you didn't imprint on her."

This made the males freeze and Sam glare. "Why is that?"

I knew there was about to be trouble. Stepping in the middle I looked at Sam. "You know like you the Sekkari has one mate right." He nodded. "An like you sometimes we know on first look... Well it seems like Rider has finally found his mate and that mate is Leah."

Emily smiled sadly. "I hope so because if he can get her to fall in love with him them maybe she can be happy again."

Rider jumped up. "Lets see." He ran off down the beach toward Leah.

I shook my head as I opened my hearing to listen in on him. "Why do I have the feeling this will end badly."

Listening in we heard their conversation.

"Hello ma'am how are you?" I sighed _'Really Rider hello ma'am.?'_

"I am fine."

"Might I know you name?" I knew he was just trying to be nice even though he already knew her name.

"Leah Clearwater. What's it to you?"

"I just wanted to know the name of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." I wanted to face palm. I saw some of the guys actually do it. "I was wondering would you like to have dinner sometime?"

"Hell no."

"What?" I looked over to see Rider gently take her left hand. "Come on just a drink them."

We winced when we saw and heard the slap. Rider backed up as Leah growled. "No now run back to you little buddies and stay the hell away from me."She stormed off.

When Rider returned I noticed the look in his eye and wrapped my arms around him. "Don't worry brother dear she will come around eventually."

"I hope so." He laid back with his head on my lap. "I want to make her smile and to hear her laugh."

I pinched his cheek. "Well look who is the love sick puppy." As everyone laughed I didn't notice the look Paul was giving me. A look of pure longing.


	10. Second Chance

**Angel P.O.V**

It had been two weeks since I had been back from Ireland. Bella would hang out with me a little but she seemed to spend most of her time with Jacob. I think he helped her somehow. As for me and Rider we spent more time with the others of the pack. An over these two weeks things between me and Paul were going wonderful. He was always there to keep me company and today was extra special. Today I was going to open my hear once again.

Paul had asked me out to a picnic and I had said I would go. I was surprised is realizing that even though my heart still ached for Emmett it seemed to making room for Paul. So here I stood with both Emily and Kim as they helped me get ready for my first day sine becoming single again.

Turning I looked into the mirror an bit my lip. "You ladies have worked a miracle."

Though I am not used to wearing a skirt I liked what they picked out for me. Slipping my feet into the sandals Kim handed me I nodded to them.

"Go on out I'll be out in a minute."

Kim and Emily left and I looked at the mirror and took a deep breath the butterflies in my stomach going nuts.

"Okay Angel," I whispered, "You can do this. You deserve to be happy and Paul had been making things better for you. It is time to let the past go and embrace the future. A future you can have with Paul." Taking another deep breathe before I left the room.

Heading down the hall I heard the guys talking. Stopping at the door I smiled as I saw Sam and Jared talking to Paul who had his back to me. Sam finally noticed me nodding his head making Paul turn around.

"Angel your beautiful." He moved forward talking my hand kissing it. "Come on I have something special planned for us."

"Oh really and what would that be?"

"A surprise." He smiled to the other before heading out to his truck holding the door opened for me. Getting in I took a deep breathe as he went around the truck.

Something seemed off. I wondered if it had to do with the bond but I was unsure. I knew Emmett didn't love me he said so and I was trying to be with Paul because he make me happy. But for some reason something in my gut was making me nervous.

When the truck finally stopped I noticed a little alcove in the trees over-looking the ocean. There sitting on the ground was the means for a large picnic.

"A picnic?"

He smiled as he helped me out of the truck. "I figured we do something normal."

I had to laughed at that. "You know we are not exactly normal." I yelped as his fingers dug into my side. "Stop."

Taking my hand he lead me over to the blanket were I sat down an he sat beside me.

"Thank you for coming with me."

I blushed. "Your welcome."

Paul moved toward the two large baskets and coolers and began to take food out. "Emily was nice enough to help with the food. I had no clue what to bring on a picnic."

"If you didn't know about this why pic this kind of date. I would of enjoyed anything you wish to do."

It was adorable to see his cheeks darken a bit. "I have always felt close to nature and I loved this place. The view if perfect here and I wanted to share it with you."

Reaching over I took his hand twining my fingers with his. "Thank you."

He stared at me a moment before moving closer holding my hand between both of his. "Angel I can't silent any longer I must tell you."

My stomach was turning. "Tell me what?"

"I have come to... Well you see I... I really like you Angel maybe love you."

"Paul!"

"Let me finish. I thought I lose any chance when you bonded with the Cullen." MY heart ached but I tried not to let it show."But we he left and you came to me I swore that I would be there for you for anything. Hoping that in time you will see how much I care about you and have for quite some time. But when you left for Ireland of all places I was worried I would never see you again." His hand came up to cup my cheek. I could help but close my eyes and tilt into his touch. "Then you came back as beautiful as ever. See how you smiled and sought my embrace gave me hope. Even now that you allow me to touch you and be with you really warms my heart."

He leaned forward touching his forehead against mine. "I ask you now to... What I mean is Angel will you be my girlfriend, will you be mine."

I smirked. "You know your a cliche right."

He chuckled leaning back. "Yes I am."

I bit my lip looking at him feeling that my heart may still long for Emmett, Paul has indeed made his way into my heart as well. "It may be a different at first but I do want to try and see if a relationship will work with us."

"So..."

"Yes Paul."

He smiled kissing my hand before looking up. "Then may I have permission to finally kiss you?"

I smirked before nodding, watching as he began to lean in. My mind was running a 100 miles a minute. Can it work with us? Will I finally feel love gain? Pushing all thought aside I closed my eyes and leaned in as his lips finally touched mine bringing a pleasant warmth with them.

Being the first kiss Paul indeed kept it simple and didn't force me into another. But I did find one thing out... I liked kissing Paul.

"Now how about the food."

Reaching down I took what looked like a steak sandwich before smirking at Paul seeing he was looking down. Grabbing a grape I quickly threw it at his head.

Paul jerked up in time for the grape to bounce off his temple. His head whipped toward me his eyes narrowed as I gave a look of innocence before taking a bite from my sandwich.

"You think that is funny?" He moved closer settling on his knees looking at me smirking. "Don't start something you can't finish."

"But I did start something and I intend to finish this nice sandwich."

He literally fell on his but laughing. I huffed. "What is so funny?"

"You."

I pointed my sandwich at him. "Stop laughing or you'l regret it."

He leaned forward and quickly took a bite from my sandwich.

"That's it!" Sitting my sandwich down I grabbed the grapes and began throwing them at him. Paul laughed before moving forward nearly tackling me as he took the grapes away.

"Come on Angel don't waist them. It is better this way." He picked up a grape and held it to my lips.

Still chuckling at his playfulness I opened my lips to except his offering. "Is this what dating you will be like."

"I hope so."

I pushed him on his back and leaned on my elbow looking down at him. "Then Paul Lahote consider us officially a couple." He leaned up claiming my lips again and this time I didn't let any doubt take over .

 **I hope you are still enjoying the story and I promise things are about to pick up. Next chapter will be when Bella decided to go cliff diving.**

 **So enjoying your day and as always**

 **HAPPY READINGS!**


	11. Peace Interrupted!

**Angel P.O.V**

Another month went by with no problems. Me and were very close now spending as much time together as possible, that is when we were not chasing Victoria. Me and Rider had taken to changing into wolves and joined the pack protecting the lands. Another thing is for some reason it seems when Jacob is around Bella didn't want anything to do with me but when he isn't there she would act like the Bella I rememeber.

But enough of the thought of Bella. I looked over to Paul who laid beside me on my bed. Sam had given us the day off and we had laid down watching movies eating candy and feeding each other popcorn. Sighing I snuggled closer to his side my head on his chest. I could finally feel happy without the sense of betrayal. For the first two weeks of being together every time I would kiss him or be close to him I felt like I was betraying my mate. Betraying Emmett. But after talking with Keegan over the phone I finally stop listening to the little voices and let myself finally feel again.

An feel I did. Paul had made me smile and laugh more in the last two months then I have since _he_ left. Leaning up I settled my chin on his bare chest smiling as I saw his eyes still closed.

"You know staring is rude right?"

With a chuckle i snuggled closer. "Yes but when have you known me to care."

Paul smiled up at me. "Your right."

With a squeak I suddenly found myself on my back as Paul loomed over me. He smiled down his hand playing with my hair before leaning down and claiming my lips. His hands ran down my sides to my hips pulling them closer as he leaned more oh his body into me. His lips left mine kissing down my neck. Closing my eyes I just let myself feel the warmth that spread through me. Pulling his lips back to mine I kissed him my hands touching his shoulder.

But as his hand slipped under my shirt and began to lift it I knew I had to stop him.

"Paul."

He sighed before dropping his forehead to my neck. "Hum."

"I'm sorry but I am not ready for that."

"I know and I am sorry. I didn't mean to get carried away."

"That's fine."

As he went to shift beside me a howl rang through the air. Taking a quick look at each other we jumped up running out of the house. Paul began to shake as his wolf form sprang forward. Taking a deep breathe I shifted as well taking off after Paul as the others voices sounded in my head.

 _" She went for Harry Clearwater."_

I felt the worry take me about the sweet man. _"Is he okay?"_

 _"I don't know Charlie is taking him in to get checked out but we need to catch her."_

I growled as Embry ran to my side joining me and Paul. _"Then lets take this leech out boys."_

I heard of the agreement through my head as we chanced after her. I could see the red head stop when Jacob tackled her before she threw him. We just needed to distract her. Thinking quickly I used my voice speaking out.

"Victoria. There is no where to run you are surrounded. Now it is time you join your precious James,"

She glared at me growling. "You! Your the Sekkari they were intrigued by."

I had to keep her talking. "That I am and I enjoyed ripping James to pieces."

She growled lunging for me but before she reached Sam jumped through the bushed his paws knocking her away. Seeing she was indeed surrounded my wolves she ran off again. With a growl I took off after her the others trailing behind.

She was not getting away. She has caused so much trouble. I could see she was heading toward the cliff. Hello no! Shifting from wolf back in mid run I used my enhanced speed to continue after her. As she jumped off the cliff I yelled back toward the wolves.

"She's not getting away this time." Running I propelled myself off the cliff following Victoria as best as I could.

Seeing she was swimming more out to sea I tried following her and realized that my enhanced speed and strength though was still more then normal slowed me down a little in the water. As she turned and headed back toward land I pushed myself to catch her .

As we got closer to the beach I took a deep breathe for there on top of the cliff stop Bella. What was she doing? Swimming faster I pushed myself to get closer screaming at the stop of my lungs

"BELLA DON'T!" But she couldn't hear me. I watched as she jumped holding my breathe as she hit the water. This isn't good Victoria had went under as well. Taking another deep breath I tried to use my telekinesis to push myself through the water hoping it would work like my punch had but it did very little. I saw the waves push her again.

"BELLA!" Getting closer I was revealed to see Jacob pulling her to shore. Forgetting completely about Victoria I swam to the beach pulling myself up beside Jake who was giving Bella CPR.

"Is she okay?"

He did not answer but continued to push on her chest and giving her breaths. I wanted to cry. I could not lose Bella after everything. I just couldn't. So when she started to cough I grabbed her hugging her right.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Bella."

"Sorry."

Jake looked up at me and nodded " Head back to Paul if you want I'll make sure Bella gets home."

I sighed knowing that Jake is probably who she needs now and not someone like me. Someone who even though is trying to give her heart to another it still longs for its mate. "Okay."

With a final hug to Bella I got up and made my way back toward the others preparing myself for the Hell I am sure I was about to get.


	12. Visitor

**Angel P.O.V**

Finally making it back to Sam's and Emily's I took a deep breathe before approaching the house knowing the hell that was coming my way. Sure enough as I got closer to the house the door slammed opened and Paul and the others rushed out.

"What were you thinking?"

I crossed my arm as Paul ran forward gabbing my shoulders as he looked me over. "I wanted this over."

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

He pulled me into a tight hug before kissing me. " I was so worried please don't scare me like that again."

I sighed and settled in his arms enjoying the warmth that radiated from him." I'm sorry I worried you but wanted Victoria to finally go away. She had caused so much trouble."

Suddenly Sam ran forward. "Angel head over to check on Bella we are going over to the Clearwaters."

I looked up confused. "The Clearwater's? Why what happened?"

Paul looked down at me kissing my forehead. "Angel Harry had a heart 's gone."

I felt my heart start to break, Harry was a very sweet. I barred my head against Paul's chest as the tears fell from my eyes. "I'll miss him."

Sam walked up and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Head back to Bella's and tell Jake to come back."

"Alright Sam." Before I could pull away Paul pulled me closer to give me a quick kiss. Moving away I ran back to Bella's.

When I got there I froze. There was a familiar car in the drive and Jake was pacing outside. "Jake whats going on?"

"There is a vampire in there."

"And you just let Bella go in there on her own."

"I can't she said it was one of the Cullens."

I felt my heart tightened at the mention of the family of the man I have tried to forget. Taking a deep breathe I turned and ran inside freezing at who I saw.

"Angel!"

"Alice!" She ran over and wrapped her small arms around me hugging me tight. "How are you?"

"Good how have you been Angel?"

I frowned. "I have been making it as best as I can."

She moved over to sit by Bella as I sat on Bella's other side. "I was just saying how idiotic she has been."

"I know but I have trued to help as best as I could."

I let my mind wonder as Alice talked thinking about the last few months and how they have changed.

"What is that god awful wet dog smell."

"That s probably me, well probably Jake."

"Jake."

"He is sort of a werewolf."

"Bella Werewolves are not good company to keep."

"Speak for yourself."

We looked up and saw Jake standing at the door. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I thought you couldn't protect me here."

"I guess I don't care."

I got up and moved closer to Jake. "AN werewolves Alice are the same kind of company as you and you family" At her confused look I lifted my head. "I have finally found a companion in Paul."

She gasped. "Angel. What about Emmett?"

I glared. "Emmett made his choice he chose to kick me to the curb."

Alice looked to the side as if she was hiding something but I didn't care. "If you'll excuse me I'm going outside."

Moving outside I got as far as the sidewalk before I fell to my knees as the tear wracked my body. I had tried so hard to close of myself from them. I tried so hard for forget them... forget him. But that didn't work. Just Alice saying his name made my chest hurt like it used to. Paul had made things better but it took all of one name to change all that.

"Angel?"

I looked up as Alice moved to sit at my side. I pulled my knees up crossing my arms around them. "What do you need Alice?"

"I just want to talk."

"Okay."

There was a few moments of silence before she spoke. "Angel he feels terrible. He was sorry he ever lied to you."

I gritted my teeth against the pain I was feeling. " Well he is right he should not have lied and made me think he loved me and let me bond to him."

"No Angel. He lied about not loving you. Emmett loves you something fierce and he was just scared. Every since Tanner hurt he is worried that being around him will put you in more danger and he couldn't sit by and let you continue to get hurt."

Before I could answer Alice gasped as she was taken over by one of her visions. I took that moment to step away to think. She said he lied to me and I had thought it was in telling me that he loved me. But according to Alice Emmett lied about not loving me. Why would he do that? Why would he throw me to the side just because he is worried about what _might_ happen.

The slamming of a door caught my attention. Turning I saw Alice in the car and Bella storming down the side walk Jake following her. Running up I stopped Bella.

"Bella what is going on?"

"It's Edward he's going to the Volturi to kill himself."

"I'm going with you."

"Angel Paul won't allow..."

I glared at Jake. "Paul does not control what I do. I am going for the sole purpose to keep Bella safe and make sure she comes home. Tell Paul I expect to see him when I return." With that I jumped into the car glaring at Alice who was smirking. "Say nothing Alice."

"Yes Angel."

Once Bella was inside Alice speed off toward the airport. If there had been time I would have insisted on using the Wyatt private jet but I sat back and let the urgency of the situation spread through me allowing the time to fly by.


	13. Volterra

**Angel P.O.V**

The time seemed to fly by as our plane finally touched down in Italy. It seemed like the last few hours never really happened. I was waiting with Bella as Alice had disappeared. To where I could not tell you but as a flashy yellow car pulled up I had an idea of what and where she was.

Getting in I took the first deep breathe since we took off from Washington. I was worried about the pack back in La Push. I was worried about my aunt and uncle and I was worried about Charlie. He had just lost Harry and then when he gets home it is to find his daughter is missing. Bella will have a lot to make up for when she gets back.

As Alice sped around the car Bella gripped the dash as she looked toward Alice. "How much time do we have?"

Alice was quite a moment before answering. "He's waiting till noon, when the sun's at it's highest..." she passed another car speeding more. "... He's going to make the Volturi change their minds."

I felt the anxiety course through me. I may hate Emmett but I did not want Edward to kill himself. "Alice can you go any faster?" I could see the old style village up ahead.

As she weaved her way through the narrow lanes in the village and missing the people who where walking around Bella was on the verge of hyperventilating. I leaned forward and grabbed her shoulder making her jump.

" Bella you need to calm your breathing. We will make it this I promise you."

"How do you know?"

"It's me Bella. If I really wanted something to happen do you think anything could stop me?" When she shook her head I smirked. "Then know this I will not let that hard headed idiot kill himself. We will stop him I promise."

"Why are they all wearing red?"

"San Marcos Day Festival."

Before we could even make it to the square security stopped us saying we could not drive any closer. As Alice spoke with them me and Bella jumped out of the car. Alice looked over.

"Remember the clock tower. Now go."

Reaching over I grabbed Bella's hand knowing she could use the support and we took off. I was almost pulling Bella with me pushing her running to it's limits. A few tie when she started to fall I would help her stay upright. This was not the time for her to lose her footing, not when time was of the essence.

As we got closer to the tower we were practically pushing people out of the way. I pushed Bella ahead of me so she was propelled more. We stopped as we reached the fountain.

"There he is!"

I looked up to see there at the base of the clock tower Edward stood slowly unbuttoning his shirt. I took a deep breathe as he got closer to the sun. I could see a little girl turned looking at him tugging on her mothers robes.

Throwing my hand out I pushed him back. He didn't acknowledge me at all. He acted as if a zombie unaware of anything but getting into the sunlight. I pushed harder and was able to keep him under the cover of darkness.

"Bella go. He is fighting me and I am not sure how long I will be able to hold him in this position. You are the only one who can really stop him."

"How?"

"You'll think of something. Now GO!"

As she took off through the fountain I concentrated on Edward making sure he was safe. When Bella got close enough I was able to drop my hand knowing she'd get him back. Rushing around the fountain I made my way to the tower seeing Edward had pulled Bella inside.

I could see Alice getting closer. "Good thinking."

"Lets go check on the love birds."

Alice stiffened a moment. "If it isn't one things it is another."

"What?"

"We need to get in now."

With a smirk I looked to make sure no one was watching before kicking the door breaking the lock.

"Was that necessary?"

"More fun."

She walked in first. "Come on guys." I closed the door as she pulled off her scarf. "It's a festival. We wouldn't want to make a scene."

I looked up through my lashes at the two vampires before us. They both had blood red eyes. One was large almost bigger then Emmett the other was tall but not as muscular. I felt the familiar tingle through my body as it did when we encountered James. I prayed that meant my eyes were golden. Hopefully I could fool these idiots into thinking I was a veggie vamp.

Before I could say anything another one came around the corner. She was blond and small. Almost like a teenager.

"Enough." She looked us over. "Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." She turned and started to walk off.

I was not letting Bella go with them I had a bad feeling about the whole situation. "Bella lets head back out while they talk."

The girl looked back at me eyes narrowed. "No you both will come with us."

That had me mad. No one tells me what to do. "Like hell we will."

"Angel." I looked to see both Edward and Alice slightly shaking their heads. But for some reason I didn't care.

"Felix!" The next thing I knew the big vampire surged forward grabbing my arms and pinning them behind my back. "You will do as your told."

I glared. "We'll see about that blondie."

Edward stepped forward and placed his hand on my arm. "Please Angel. You'll just cause trouble for us all. Expecially Bella."

Taking a deep breath I looked over at him with a sigh and nodded. "Alright."

With a jerk of my arms I pulled them from the big vamps hold an followed Edward and Bella with Alice walking behind us. But I noticed that the big guy 'Felix', stayed close. Not to mention I did not like how his eyes would travel over me. I probably should of changed before leaving Forks.

( _ **This is what she is wearing.)**_

As we come into a large room I moved forward standing beside Bella as a boy moved toward blondie.

"Sister he sent you to get one and you return with three and a half... such a cleaver girl."

We stood in the middle of the room staring up at three throne like chairs. The man in the middle stood and smiled holding his hands together.

"Well, well, well, Bella is alive after all..." He tilted his head as she looked at me. "An who do we have here."


	14. The Volturi

**Angel P.O.V**

My eyes narrowed at the red eyed vampire in front of me. "I am of little consequence."

He stepped forward. "Of that I have a hard tie believing my dear." He trailed a finger over my cheek. "What with your beauty."

Seeing how Edward was giving me a side eye I kept my mouth shut figuring I needed to be good so we can get out of here. Sure enough the vamp moved onto Edward taking his hand out of Bella.

I raised a brow seeing how the vamp hovered over Edward's hand. Edward seeing mine and Bella's confusing told us what was going on.

"One touch and Aro can see every thought I've ever had in your life."

Aro smiled up at Edward tilting his head. "You're quite the soul reader yourself Edward." He glanced at Bella." Though not Bella's thoughts... Fascinating."

He stepped back and held out his hand toward Bella. "I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts, as well. Would you do me the honor."

Bella looked over at me before taking a step toward Aro lifting her hand. He quickly snatched her hand holding it close.

"Interesting... nothing." He turned taking a few steps away before turning back. "I wonder if she is immune to other gifts... Jane?"

"NO!" Edward moved in front of Bella and froze. I glared at the blond girl named Jane my fists clinched. I saw Edward begin to groan in pain.

Bella was in hysterics. "Please stop."

Aro held up his hand and Jane looked up. "Yes Master."

"The girl."

I coiled my muscles getting ready to jump in at any indication that Bella was in pain. When nothing happened and Aro began laughing my eyes shifting to all in the room taking in everyone there. There was Aro, Jane and the one who called her sister. Then up on the raised platform where the three throne like chairs were, was two other men. One with long blond hair and the other with long black hair looking board with the other situation. Then there was the one called Felix and the other man then two more in room. We were outnumbered but I am sure if need be me shifting into a wolf will catch them off guard.

"But that's not your intention, is it. Shame." I tuned back into the conversation as Aro looked board as he looked over Bella. "Felix."

I heard Edward growl as Felix moved forward. Everything moved quickly then I could react. The other guy who I heard them call Demetri grabbed Alice and the brother to Jane grabbed Bella's arm as Edward and Felix faced off.

Aro had moved toward me as one of his other flunkies grabbed my arm. I was growling softly an glaring at the men fighting.

Bella was again panicking. Felix had gotten a grip on Edward and tossing him into the marble stairs breaking them. Before lifting him and holding his head in a tight grip.

"NO... PLEASE... NO."

Aro lifted his hand to stale Felix as he looked at Bella who continued. "Kill me kill me... not him. please."

Edward growled. "No."

Aro took a step forward and I couldn't stay quite any longer. With a growl I channeled my abilities into my hands as I ripped the vampire's arm holding me off and moved standing in front of Bella.

"You'll not touch her."

Aro tilted his head. " Then there is you. The Sekkari princess."

I swallowed, how did he know who I was. As I looked at Edward I remembered that he was reading Edward thoughts so he could have heard anything about me and what I was. Tilting my head I glared. "So you know what I am? Who cares. But I know this. You will not harm any of my friends and family."

He smirked. "Really? I am unaware of the abilities of the Sekkari so I am curious how will you help your friends. You have Edward who is a second away from death and then there is the other woman who could be taken out. Not to mention you and young Bella. How long can you hold out."

I glared my fingers twitching as I felt Bella grab the back of my shirt. "Easily." With a loud growl I threw my hands out aimed at Felix and Demetri throwing them several feet away. Pulling both Edward and Alice closer I threw my hands out again sending the vampires within feet of us away.

"Well, well, well, you are a powerful one aren't you?"

My growling became louder. "Threaten my family and it'll get worse. "

He seemed fascinated. "What more can you do my dear?"

I didn't pay attention to the gleam in my eyes as I growled louder letting the wolf side come forward. With a loud all mighty growl I shifted into my giant wolf form and stood in front of my family baring my teeth at Aro. But what happened next confused me and dare I say scared me. He laughed.

"Wonderful... Wonderful. You really must join us my dear. I would love to welcome you into our family."

I finally realized what was happening. He was finding out what I could do so he could see if it would be to his benefit. Thinking quickly I changed back and stood stone faced. "NO. I will not join your family. I have my own."

Aro sighed looking over at Bella. "But you do not my dear. I am afraid we have rules and a human can not know what we are and in young Bella knowing she is breaking said law. She must be either one of us... or Dinner."

He rushed forward touching Bella's face as Alice called out. "Wait. Bella will be one of us I've been it... I'll change her myself." As Aro's eyes shifted to me Alice continued. "Angel will also join us."

That was new to me. I watched as Aro held out his hand and Alice walked forward taking it. They were silent for a few minutes before he back away. "Fascinating to see what you have seen before they have happened..." He looked at Bella then to me. "Go make your arrangement."

The blond man on the throne scowled. "Aro?"

"Think of it brother. What abilities these two wonderful individuals will receive when they are immortal. Think of the possibilities or such a union."

He looked at Angel. "But there is something that must be done before you may go."

Edward growled and moved toward me. "NO!" HE was held back as three men moved forward grabbing me.

Aro smiled. "You are something new my dear and dare I say could be problem. We must be able to find you when we need to."

I struggled against the hands holding me. "Don't worry about that. If you let us go then there would be no reason for me to ever have anything else to do with you."

He pulled out a sharp dagger. "That is not enough my dear."

Edward and Alice fought against the men holding them. Though she tried to get by Bella was easily restrained. Alice gasped at the vision that was swimming through her mind.

"Aro please. I promise she will be no problem. Do not do this. You have no idea of what you will be setting into motion."

Aro smiled toward Alice. "I believe I do young seer."He looked at his guard. "Felix I believe you will get the honor."

Felix smiled and moved to my side. I suddenly realized when he grabbed my arm what they were going to do. They were going to let him drink my blood so he will be accustomed to my scent. Sure enough Aro walked forward and slid the knife over my arm causing my cry out at the pain. Blood poured from the wound as Felix lifted my arm to his mouth.

"Remember Felix no venom. We want her to change later."

Felix closed his mouth over my wrist drinking deeply with a hum in his throat. I thrashed as much as I could but something was making me lethargic. What did they do to me?

Aro placed a hand on Felix's shoulder. "That is enough."

Felix pulled away licking the blood from his lips as she ripped his clock and wrapped it around the wound. I felt like I was being sedated. As he finished the others let me go letting my weak knee go out from under me. Edward and Alice came forward as Alice supported me Edward grabbed Bella.

Aro smiled. "Go now. We will see each other again... very soon."

With Alice's help I was lead out of the room passing a woman in a red dress leading a group of people into the very room we left. As I felt my world go dark I heard the start of the screaming.

 _ **I hope you are enjoying the story and I will post the next chapter soon as well as the start of the third installment of this series. So see you next time and as always**_

 _ **HAPPY READINGS!**_


	15. Back Home

**Angel P.O.V**

The next few hours have passed by like a blur. I have mostly ignored both Alice and Edward when they would start to ask me things about Emmett an things like that. Then there was Bella who has not really said anything to me since we left. It almost seemed like when she got Edward back I wasn't there anymore.

Pulling out my phone I quickly text Paul to letting him know that I'll be landing soon. I already knew who would be meeting us when we landed and I did not want to see him.

"Angel?"

With a sigh I looked over at Edward who looked up from a sleeping Bella. "What?"

"You know everything he said was a lie. He was only trying to protect you."

Here we go again. " I don't care what you say Edward he still did what he did and I have moved on."

He left me alone again. I looked out the window as we got closer to the landing strip. I sure hope Paul and the others where there. I was scared to see the Cullen's

As the plane landed I grabbed my bag and quickly got up. But before I could run off Edward gently grabbed my arm.

" You have to face him at some time."

"It is none of your business."

"Angel please."

I yanked my arm from his grasp and walked off the plane. I had hope to make my way around the Cullen's but as I walked off the plane I saw that was not going to happen.

There stood all the Cullen's my eyes scanned them all staying from one in particular.

Carlisle moved forward pulling me into a hug. "Angel. How are you?"

I looked at him brow raised. "What do you think Carlisle."

Esme, Drew, and Jasper moved forward to give me a hug. As Edward, Alice and Bella joined them I moved away in the hope to sneak away.

I made it as far as the empty parking lot when a voice stopped me. "Angel?"

I nearly whimpered at the pain that quickly returned to my chest. Turning around I saw Emmett standing there his family standing behind him.

"Angel?"

"What do you want?"

Emmett moved forward slowly as he extended his head I moved away from his touch making him freeze. "Angel please."

I glared at him ignoring the need I saw in his eyes. "Please what I owe you nothing."

Emmett sighed as he looked me in the eyes. "I have missed you. I know now what I did was the worst decision I ever made."

I crossed my arms. "A decision you made without me. Emmett if you had talked to me we could have worked something out but you didn't. Both you and your idiot brother decided for me and Bella. Though Bella is going to be stupid and except Edward back with no work on his part know this Emmett Cullen. I moved on. You were told what a bonding does and you threw ours away so now you are to late. At least you never completed the ritual. I could not see myself being forever bonded to someone with no heart or compassion for the one they claimed they loved. So stay the hell away from me."

"Angel!"

A voice calling my name had me turn and smile seeing not only Paul walking up but Embry, and Sam. Ignoring the vampire behind me I rushed over as Paul opened his arms throwing myself into his warm embrace.

 **Emmett P.O.V**

I could feel my never beating heart break as Angel talked about moving on and never seeing me again. What had I done? I thought leaving was the best option for her safety and in doing so I have lost her forever. I didn't have the courage to tell her that I had indeed completed the bonding ritual without her knowledge. I had a feeling that would cause a lot more trouble.

The smell of wet dog invaded my nose as someone called out her name. Looking up I saw two of the wolves from La Push walking forward in their cut off shorts. What where they doing her and why were they calling for her. I took a moment as the wheels turned in my head. She said she had moved on. Did she move on to another man, and a wolf at that.

My answer came when she took off running toward the wolves one of them opening their arm in which she jumped into. Oh how I wished she had greeted me like that. I could feel myself shake with the anger that started to course through me. I felt hands on my shoulders. Looking I saw Drew and Jasper grabbing my shoulders. Why where they holding me back?

"I missed you." The deep voice drew my attention. Looking at Angel I watched the wolf cupped her cheek and kiss her. With a growl I began to fight against my brothers holding me. How dare another touch her in such a way. How dare the dog think he is good enough to be with her.

His growling had apparently caught there attention for the dogs looked at him as well as Angel. She looked angry, an in doing so only made her look more beautiful.

"Back of leech." The dog holding her growled toward me taking a step closer before Uley stopped him.

"Paul enough. You have Angel now lets get back."

I fought harder against my brothers. "You do not deserve her."

Angel looked annoyed. "An you definitely didn't either."

Paul pulled her closer to his side glaring at me. "You have hurt her enough leech so back off and stay on your own turf."

I looked him over thinking about what I knew of the wolves in the past and one thing stuck out. "Have you imprinted on her?"

There was silence and I knew my answer. I remember from the first trip imprinting was something they could not control. I remember seeing one of the wolves before about to marry one woman when another came and he imprinted on her leaving the other woman behind.

"I'm guessing by your silence you have not."

"What business is it to you."

"For the simple fact is I still love her and will never make the same mistake twice. I know that since you did not imprint on her there is no guarantee you will stay with her." I saw the hurt that came into her eyes but I finished what I had to say. " You'll eventually imprint an then she will matter no more to you. You will leave her behind for the one you are destined for. Even if she go as far as to marry Angel you will leave her and everything you make with her for the one you imprint on. Then what will she do."

Paul glared at me before wrapping his arms around Angel and leading her out followed by the others. My brother finally let me go figuring I be okay. I had no intention of going after him because I knew that he will eventually imprint and she will hopefully take me back one day.

"What were you thinking?"

I frowned at the anger coming off Edward. "What?"

"You just had to remind her that she wasn't an imprint. Emmett she is barely holding herself together, an though I hate to say it he has helped and you just reminded her that he isn't forever her. Who knows what that will do to her when it happens. For what I have learned about the Sekkari twice rejecting from a bonded mate and someone they love never turn out good." HE adjusted his hold on a sleeping Bella. "Now lets get back to Forks and get Bella home.

 **Okay guys this is it. There will be maybe one t two more chapters to this story and then we will move on to Eclipse. SO I hope you are still enjoying it and as always**

 **HAPPY READINGS!**


	16. Heartbroken

**Angel P.O.V**

I could feel the sun coming through the window with a sigh I snuggle closer to Paul's side as I felt his lips touch my forehead. My hand ran up his chest as I smiled.

"Morning."

I smiled up at him. "Good morning." As Paul looked me over I blushed.

Let me let you in on a little secret. Last night against my better judgement and ignoring my, common sense I became intimate with Paul. Usually I would not have done that so soon. I was with Emmett a year and I did not get that far with him. But for some reason last night I threw that all away to find comfort in his arms.

"How are you this morning?"

I blushed again. "I'm good. A little sore but good."

Paul smiled pulling me closer as he kissed my neck. "I hope everything was okay."

I leaned up and kissed him. "You know it was."

He nuzzled my hair his lips at my ear. "I love you Angel."

"An I love you as well."

As he leaned down to kiss me my phone rang. With a sigh I pulled away pulling out my phone and looking at at ID before answering.

"Yes Uncle Matt."

 _"I want you to meet us at the clearing the Lantean's arrived and they need to meet the pack and the elders since they will be here for bit."_

"What do you mean by us?"

 _"Well me, Colton, and your aunt."_

"And?"

 _"The Cullen's."_

"No. I am not coming."

 _"Angel Aurora Wyatt you are the heir apparent and it is your responsibility to be there when another of the clans arrive. So put the crap to the side and be there in an hour."_

"Alright. Me and the Pack will be there."

He hung up and with a sigh I got up and pulled on some clothes. Paul got up walking behind me sliding his arms around my waist as he kissed my shoulder.

"What's going on?"

"Another clan the Lantean's are coming to meet the pack and the Elders and Uncle Matt wants me to be there. But the Cullens will also be there."

"ON our territory?"

"No neutral ground." I turned in his arms smiling as he leaned kissing me deeply his hands roaming my side making me hum in pleasure as he massaged my back. "Paul we have to go."

He picked me up and laid me on the bed leaning over me pressing hsi body into mine kissing me deeply. "I know I just wanted a good kiss before we go."

He got up and pulled on his shorts as I finished getting ready. We left his house a few minutes later meeting with the pack and elders as we made our way to the spot Uncle Matt picked out.

Arriving there I was aggravated to see at the moment it was only Uncle Matt, Aunt Cassie, and Colton along with the Cullens. Keeping next to the pack we moved to the area Aunt Cassie had set up. She moved over to me and hugged me.

"How are you holding up sweetie?"

I knew what she meant. How was I holding it together when my bonded mate stood across from me. "I am good."

I did notice how Emmett's nostrils flared as I walked past him back to Paul but I did hear his growl.

Turning I glared at him. "You got a problem?"

He took another deep breathe. "His scent is all over you."

"I doubt that is any of your business." I turned and walked over to Paul who wrapped his arms around me kissing the base of my neck where I am sure was a slight mark from our previous night.

 **Edward P.O.V**

I just arrived with Bella when I noticed that Angel and the Pack had also arrived. This was going to be interesting. I could read in Angel's aunts mind she is trying to persuade her niece to forgive Emmett. But if what he had read from Angel was any indication that would be near impossible at the moment. Going over to Alice I sat Bella in one of the few chairs as I moved to Emmett as Angel walked off. Jasper was beside me as well as Drew. I knew if anything happened we would need all off us to stop him.

"The bastard touched her."

I stopped at Emmett's growl and looked toward Angel and Paul who was kissing her. I noticed the mark on her. I couldn't help the sound of disgust that come from my mouth. Emmett took that as some sort of an answer and tensed as if he would go after him.

"Emmett don't do anything stupid." I kept my voice down hoping the wolves didn't hear us."

"Edward he touched her. She has his scent all over her. He does not deserve her."

"Emmett she is happy just leave it alone."

Emmett looked on sadly as I watched him come to the decision to leave her alone.

"Ronon it is nice to see you."

I turned seeing the Lantean Clan walk into the clearing. But when Alice gasped as vision took her over I looked over at Angel and groaned.

"Oh Hell."

 ** **Angel P.O.V****

I looked up when Uncle Matt called out Ronon's name. With a smile I moved from Paul am ran over.

"Lily! Em!Pen! How are you?" I ran up and hugged them smiling when they began to talk and ask me questions, telling me about their time n about how they missed me.

"Come on I want you guys to meet a few people." I moved back toward the pack. I noticed Jared, Paul and Sam standing to the side talking with the elders. "Guys this is Jake, Quil, and Embry." I motioned to the girls. "This is Lily, Penelope and Emberly."

I went to say something else when I noticed how Embry and Emberly where looking at each other. "Em?" She was blushing like crazy and Embry was looking at her like she was only woman on earth.

Suddenly Sam was there as he put a hand on EMbry's shoulder. "Embry."

Embry looked over and Em and smiled. "You are quite beautiful Emberly."

"Thank you."

I looked to Sam smirking. "Did he just imprint?"

Sam checkled. "Yep."

I saw Paul and Jared moving toward us. I looked to the girls. "I want you guys to meet some one. This is Sam Uey Alpha and Jared, and this is Paul." I moved to his side smiling at him as I curled a hand around his arm.

But something was immediately wrong. I could hear Edward telling Bella and the others that I was going to need help. It confused me. That is until I looked at Penelope. She was staring slack jawed at...

"Paul?"

Oh god no. I felt my heart shatter. No this could not be happening. He could not... After I let him in, after last night...

"Paul?"

He just stared at Pen his mouth ajar before he took a deep breathe. I moved away from him the tears already falling. "Paul?"

He ignored me stepped closer to Penelope taking her hand in his. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

I gasped as everything broke down. I saw my family and the Cullen's move closer. I saw the Pack move toward me as Sam smacked Paul on the back of the head gesturing to me.

Paul looked over his eyes wide as he realized what he had said and done. "Angel..."

I felt my world die, nothing mattered anymore, certainly not me. "Why?"

Paul moved closer but I stepped away. "Angel I'm sorry."

"I threw all my morals away for you. I let you be with me like I have no one else. How could this world be so cruel that it thinks I don't deserve love." Looking around at the people staring at me I made a decision. The only one I could make. "Maybe it is right I don't deserve love, I don't deserve anything." With that I turned running off as fast as I could.

 ** **Alice P.O.V****

I knew if I was still human I would be crying at seeing how much pain Angel was in. How could fate be like this to her. I just wised my brothers had not been stupid and had stayed then none of this would have ever happened. I saw how her world seemed to come to an end when Paul imprinted on her friend and how he immediately forgot her.

 _"Maybe it is right I don't deserve love, I don't deserve anything." With that I turned running off as fast as I could._

I gasped as a vision took over. There was Angel face wet from tears looking at the sky crying harder as she held out her arms. She looked down and the vision widened to show me she stood at the top of a large cliff and below were jagged rocked that lead into the ocean. There was no way she could clear those rock. She was going to take herself away from us all.

Coming out of the vision I looked to see her already gone and Edward searching in panic.

"Edward?"

"I know but it is on their land. We can't do anything."

When everyone looked at us I glared at Paul. "You just reminded her she has no one and no wants her at least that is what she is thinking. SO she is going to make everything different... She is going to take herself out of our lives."

Cassie gasped. "Alice she's not?"

"She's gone to jump off the cliffs over La Push and she will not survive if she does." I moved to Sam and Billy Black. "Just this once I beg of you please allow us on your land in order to save her."

Billy nodded. "Go all of you. Stop her."

The pack took off running with us and the Sekkari following behind us. I kept my vision on her and when I saw her disappear before she could jump I knew we can make it there but can we save her.

I could hear Emmett praying for the first time to whatever god would listen to him to please save the woman he loves.

 ** **Don't kill me but this is the end of book two. Stay tuned I will post book three soon and let us see what will happen.****


	17. Sequel

The story had now reached the end of one installment. The following stories are posted.

 _ **Solid Strength (Twilight)**_

 _ **Wavering Strength (New Moon)**_

 _ **Strength of the Heart (Eclipse)**_

Now if you want to see what the characters look like you can always check out my book on Wattpad I have them published there as well, under the username jessfairy88


End file.
